El Cuerpo del Deseo
by ProjectDiva
Summary: Lenalee nunca imagino que llegaría a pensar de lo atractivos que son sus amigos... su inocencia no la ayudaba mucho, por lo que termina confundida, pero solo un chico puede hacer latir mas su corazón. Mal Summary! ya se! Ultimo Capitulo Up
1. Nº 1

**Nº 1**

Es una noche tormentosa, truenos y relámpagos son acompañados por una intensa lluvia, que golpea con fuerza la gran estructura de la Orden Oscura, cayendo y mojando como si fuese una verdadera catarata.

Dentro de la Orden; científicos, buscadores, enfermeros y exorcistas ayudan a empacar para desalojar y abandonar la gran estructura que ya había sido atacada por los Akumas. Decidieron abandonar con mucho dolor el lugar que por largos años llamaron **hogar**.

Son casi las 3 de la madrugada; en el piso de ciencias podemos ver como científicos y buscadores corren de un lado a otro llevando con ellos grandes libros, cajas, papeles amontonados, entre otros.

En medio de todo el alboroto podemos ver a Lenalee, aun en pijama, llevando cuidadosamente una bandeja con tasas de café. Sus ojos se ven cansados, pero aun así insiste en llevar el café a sus amigos.

Delante de ella camina un hombre de estatura media… y de largos cabellos blancos, llevando una caja pequeña o más bien mediana, caminando torpemente de un lugar a otro, como en zig-zag. Lenalee lo ve y se apresuro para ofrecerle una tasa de café.

-Etto… disculpe… señor… ¿quiere una tasa de café para combatir el cansancio? - pregunto dudosa porque no recordaba a nadie tan mayor dentro de la Orden. El hombre se detiene en seco al oírla y se voltea para verla.

-… ¿Señor…? - pregunto extrañado. Lenalee al escuchar esa voz queda casi en blanco, sus manos comienzan a flaquear y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al igual que su boca.

-¿A-Allen-kun? - soltaron por fin sus rosáceos labios, aun no lo podía creer. Su amigo, Allen Walker, solo con unos centímetros más de cabello hacía que se viera tan mayor… y extrañamente atractivo.

-Si… perdón si te asuste… es que Komui… bah, olvídalo - le dijo sonriendo - ¿Señor? ¿Tan mayor me veo? - y soltó una carcajada al ver que Lenalee asentía lentamente - Bueno tu sabes como es tu hermano, siempre inventando cosas raras, pero no te preocupes que esto no esta tan mal - y volvió a soltar una risa - aceptare la tasa de café, gracias Lenalee - tomo la tasa y se despidió levantándola - nos vemos mas tarde. - emprende la marcha, mientras que Lenalee se queda atrás pensando en "las mil y una" maneras de castigar a su hermano por haberla "obligado" a tratar de "señor" a su mejor amigo y provocar que extrañamente su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza cada vez que dirige su mirada a la espalda de Allen.

-Allen-kun - profirió sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle y su corazón golpearle con toda su fuerza. - no… no sabía que tanto así puede hacerte cambiar el cabello… - dijo con cierta tristeza al recordar que ya no tiene su larga cabellera verde. Ella jamás imaginó ver a Allen tan atractivo, en su mente aparecía una y otra vez la imagen del alvino con largos cabellos. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban aun más. -_pero__Kanda__también__tiene__el__cabello__largo__… __y__mas__largo__que__el__… __¿Por__que?__¿Cuál__es__la__diferencia?__no__lo__entiendo,__que__te__sucede__Lenalee_ - se decía a ella misma en pensamientos e intento convencerse que no era nada especial, pero su mente la volvía a traicionar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al recibir un empujón por la espalda. - ¡ay, ay, ay! - grito mientras malavariaba para que las tasas no cayeran al suelo.

-¡Oh! Como lo siento… ¿Lenalee? - Pregunto la conocida voz - ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta? - agrego a la interrogación. Lenalee recupero el equilibrio y se volteo.

-¡Reever-san!... eh… la verdad es que los sentí aun cuando dormía y decidí traer café, pero como vi a Allen-kun ayudar, no iré a dormir hasta que todos tengan su café - dijo decidida - amm… por cierto… ¿Quieres café?

-Bueno… gracias Lenalee… ya… debo continuar como todos… nos vemos luego - se despide y se va, mientras que la peliverde se queda atrás pensativa.

Bueno jeje ojala les guste… el siguiente capitulo amm sorpresa! Jejeje gracias por leer :3 por cierto… alguien se daría el tiempo de explicarme eso de "rating: K, K+, T o M"… lo que significa cada uno… es que no entiendo nada D:


	2. Nº 2

¡Ya llego el siguiente capitulo de esta corta historia que no tengo ánimos de alargarla mucho… pero aun no se de cuantos capítulos será!

Me demore un chorro porque las pruebas o exámenes los tenía ya muy acumulados y todo eso de estudiar para no reprobar… ya saben… cosas de universitarios jajajajaja

Respondo comentarios… amm aquí va…

**Diana****Liseth****Tique****Cuevas**–Chan… Gracias, si ayuda arto :D

**The****Delirium****-**San…su respuesta es mas completa muchas gracias, lo tendré anotado en una hojita pegada en la pared jeje oh… si había leído que muchos ponían **Disclaimer** pero no entendía (nunca lo razoné) pero lo are jeje

**AkiranoSabaku**-Chan… ahora va jejeje wah… aun que tuve artos problemas con este capitulo…

**Disclaimer**: D Gray Man no me pertenece… si no a Katsura Hoshino. (Si fuese mío… Kanda… aww ¡No! ¡Nunca pasará!)

¡Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!

**Nº 2**

Luego del incomodo encuentro con Allen, Lenalee recién reacciona a la apariencia del alvino. Su imagen llega de golpe a su mente mostrándole a un maduro Allen que, por alguna razón, hace que su corazón golpee con fuerza su pecho y sus mejillas se acaloren un poco. No sabe como interpretar esa reacción que su cuerpo a dado, por lo que decide ir al comedor para buscar alguna posible respuesta de su amigo y confidente Jerry.

Con sus pensamientos nublando sus sentidos emprendió la marcha hacia el comedor, pero al avanzar unos centímetros más se tropieza con algo obligándola a caer con todo al piso. Las tazas caen primero, rompiéndose y transformándose en un charco de café con miles de fragmentos de cerámica afilada, seguidas de una Lenalee que aun confundida no reacciona y cae con fuerza sobre los fragmentos incrustándose algunos y rasguñándose con otros por todo el cuerpo.

Allen, quien ya había entregado la caja y se devolvió por más, vio como todo sucedía pero por la gran distancia no le permitió llegar a tiempo solo reacciono a apartar la mirada cuando la china caía sobre los fragmentos, pero corrió rápidamente para socorrerla cuando esta ya había llegado al suelo. La tomo por los hombros y la volteo para ver la gravedad de las heridas, pero encontró a la china desmallada y con múltiples cortes en la pijama y la piel levemente arañada, nada de gravedad; suspiro aliviado pero rápidamente volvió la cara, para ver la causa del accidente de Lenalee, encontrando un bulto tirado en el piso. Su cara cambio rápidamente, pensó que los desordenados de los científicos habían dejado tirado eso ahí, le pidió a un buscador que recoja el bulto. Este rápidamente corrió a el y lo voltea llevándose una gran sorpresa: una pequeña cabeza de rojizos cabellos, con sus ojos hechos espiral y un pequeño cuerpo con grandes ropas del estilo de Exorcista. Todos quedaron tan asombrados como el buscador cuando notaron el gran parecido a Lavi, pero no creían que fuese el por el tamaño y todo eso… de que no tenía un parche en su ojo derecho. El buscador comenzó a moverlo para que despertara y el pequeño lentamente fue abriendo su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el otro lo tapaba su melena, mostrando un ojo de hermoso color verde dejándolos a todos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Don… de…? - balbuceó de repente, el buscador acerco su oreja para oír mejor - a-algo me… pateo…

-La señorita Lenalee-sama tropezó con tu cuerpo, pequeño - contesto el buscador.

-¿Lenalee? - pregunto recobrando el sentido por completo y reincorporándose - ¿Pequeño? - agrego mientras veía que el buscador se levantaba y se veía extrañamente mas alto y eso que el estaba de pie. Toco su cuerpo, su rostro y miro hacia abajo su cuerpo - ¡¿Qu-que es esto? - grito. Todos lo quedaron viendo extrañados - ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta? ¡Soy yo! ¡Lavi! - volvió a gritar mientras todos lo veían con sorpresa y horror.

-Pequeño… eso no puede…

-¡Que no me llames pequeño! - regaño al buscador. En eso Lenalee comenzaba a reaccionar en los brazos de Allen.

-¿Lavi…? - dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Lavi…? - repitió un poco mas fuerte, pero con sus ojos aun cerrados como si hablara en sueños. Todos dirigieron su mirada a Lenalee que, aun en los brazos de Allen, tenía los cortes en la piel y con el pijama toda rasgada y mojada. Los presentes no sabían que podía ser peor: ver la reacción de Komui al ver a su querida hermana en ese estado, y con lo psicópata que es…, o la nueva imagen de un pequeño Lavi… que quien sabe si servirá para la guerra.

Lavi, gracias a sus grandes ropas, se acerco torpemente a Lenalee y la contemplo, vio los rasguños por todo el cuerpo, su ropa arruinada y mojada y todo por culpa de el.

-Lenalee… - la llamo con una expresión triste y tomo su mano. Lenalee lentamente abrió los ojos, su visión era aun nublosa, y vio la pequeña cara de Lavi; pestañeo una vez y lentamente llevo sus maños a la cara del pequeño pelirrojo y las poso en las mejillas de este.

-Que adorable… - dijo sonrojándose un poco y de paso sonrojando al pelirrojo - que… hermoso… sueño - dijo con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa sacándole un pequeño rubor a los presentes.

-No… Lenalee… - interrumpió Allen - no es un sueño… de verdad, créeme.

-Es verdad, Lenalee… no es un sueño - agrego el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado. Lenalee pestañeo dos veces mas para ver bien la imagen que tiene frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Cómo…? - pregunto aun sin entender nada mientras Allen le ayudaba a reincorporarse.

-Lenalee… tus ropas… están muy mojadas - comento Lavi mucho mas avergonzado. Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al cuerpo de la china, pero se encontraron con la espalda del joven alvino que rápidamente se interpuso para cubrir el cuerpo de Lenalee.

-¡No hay nada que ver, pero mucho que trabajar! - grito mientras abrazaba a Lenalee para cubrirla.

La pijama de Lenalee, en la camisa, estaba ligeramente cortadas por la zona del pecho en la parte mas "tensa" (por así decirlo, porque no será mucho el busto, pero siempre en prendas femeninas en la zona del busto es mas ajustada… o así es en mi caso…) dejando al descubierto la blanca, pero lastimada, piel de la chica. Además que no daba para imaginarse nada porque estaba tan mojada y pegada al cuerpo que casi parecía piel - Lenalee… salir así sin mas es muy peligroso – regaño frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero con algo de rubor sobre las mejillas.

-Es verdad, Lenalee. Allen tiene razón, además alguien puede hacerte algo… que alivio que estaba el Moyashi - dijo un poco mas calmado.

-Es Allen - corrigió el alvino.

-Chicos… gracias - dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Allen pero este no la soltaba – Allen… - lo llamo incomoda - ya puedes soltarme, solo estamos los tres…

-Esta bien, pero deja ponerte el abrigo de Lavi… - dijo mientras soltaba a la chica y se agachaba para quitarle la prenda al pelirrojo en un rápido y ágil movimiento, haciéndolo girar en su eje y caer mareado.

-¡Eh! Con cuidado, que aun soy humano - reprocho haciendo un puchero cuando notó que lo estaban ignorando.

-Ten Lenalee… - Le puso el abrigo y le abrocho los botones - si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería - La china le agradeció y le negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte Allen-kun pero, de seguro estas muy ocupado, puedo ir sola - le sonrió agradecida y avergonzada a la vez. Aun no se acostumbraba a el; Allen la miro preocupado, pero luego asintió recordando sus deberes.

-Solo cuídate - le sonrió con calidez, luego miro a Lavi - podrían irse juntos ¿no? Aun que… no sea de mucha ayuda… - dijo con malicia.

-¡Eh, Moyashi! ¡Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza solo por tener siete centímetros más de canas! - contesto ofendido y evidentemente enojado.

-¡Ehh! ¿Solo siete centímetros? - pregunto con lago de desanimo ignorando lo de "canas" - bah… no importa, ya que no me afecta en NADA. Chibi Baka-Usagi - utilizo un tono mas grave para el insulto.

-¡Vete a la…!

-¡Lavi! ¡Allen! - Los regaño Lenalee.

-Maldito Moyashi - mascullo Lavi ganándose un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Au! Lenalee…

-Lavi… ¿Vamos? - miro hacia abajo al pelirrojo e inconcientemente le tendió la mando, como una madre a su pequeño, para llevarlo.

-Siento que me están tratando como a un niño - dijo en un suspiro y gimoteando para sus adentros. Subió su pequeño brazo para alcanzar el de Lenalee pero solo le falto un centímetro para alcanzar la mano de la chica. Lenalee se enterneció y tomo al pelirrojo y lo acomodo entre sus brazos ante la mirada de desapruebo del alvino.

-"Puede caminar solo" - pensó Allen mientras se despedía de Lenalee con un movimiento de la mano. La china hizo lo mismo y se volteó, mostrándole la cara de Lavi quien le sacaba la lengua, como su cuerpo mostraba.

Lavi, aun en los brazos de Lenalee, se acomodo en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el cuello, de la chica, para así sentir mejor el aroma a Jazmines que emanaba de esta; lentamente fue cediendo y sus ojos se cerraron al poco tiempo. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se vio rodeado de enfermeras que lo miraban, como si de un panda bebe se tratara.

-¿Y… Lenalee? - le pregunto a las enfermeras, aun somnoliento.

-La señorita Lenalee-sama ya la están atendiendo en la cama de alado, joven Lavi-sama - señalo con el dedo la enfermera - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - pregunto curiosa, por la apariencia del pelirrojo.

-No lo se con exactitud pero recuerdo que desperté en los brazos de un enorme buscador y luego vi a Lenalee lastimada en los brazos de Allen - entrecerró la mirada. Su forma de relatar fue como si un niño de cinco lo hiciese, sacando suspiros y kyases por parte de las enfermeras presentes. - eso fue todo - cerro los ojos. No quiso agregar nada más, por si acaso.

-Oh… que mal, joven Lavi-sama... Pero díganos ¿Cómo es que su cuerpo se encogió de esa manera? - pregunto otra enfermera. Los ojos de Lavi se abrieron, uno se cubrió con el cabello, al recordar como fue que llego a ese estado. Pensó un poco, analizando sus recuerdos y luego sus labios se movieron solos.

-Yuu… - murmuro. Las enfermeras se miraron extrañadas.

Mientras tanto Lenalee era atendida en la cama de alado separadas por una cortina blanca. Una de las enfermeras de turno le aplicaba agua oxigenada con un algodón en las zonas arañadas y heridas. La peliverde no se quejaba ni nada, solo abrió la boca para decirle a la enfermera que no era necesario llenarla de venditas y parches innecesarios, que no quería darle mucho trabajo y tampoco preocupar a su hermano y que podría disimularlas con mas ropa. Ambas rieron al imaginarse a Komui llorando por los rasguños de la china.

El cuerpo de Lenalee estaba desnudo solo en el sector del torso y estaba recostada en la cama, petición de la enfermera, para estar más cómoda. Podían oír los gritos de Lavi al negarse a que las enfermeras le quitaran la ropa para examinarlo y comprobar que no existiese ningún tipo de lesión; las corinas se movían y sacudían, por el gran esfuerzo que les obligaba realizar Lavi, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cortina cedió. Lentamente fue cayendo, llamando la atención de los exorcistas, mostrando a uno la figura desnuda del otro.

-¡GYAAA! – fue todo lo que se escucho después, propagándose por los largos corredores de la gran edificación.

¡Listo! Termine el capitulo Nº2 ¡yahoooo! Y no saben como me costo… la verdad ya estaba terminado pero lo encontré muy corto… y así es medio FOME... ¿no? Jejeje

Amm tal ves no sea tan laaaaargo… pero es maaaaaas largo que antes xD

¡Ya, ya! ¡Se viene, ¡se viene! … ¡Kanda!... y tengo una duda… ¿Lemon? ¿Lime? o ¿una relación así nuevita? ¿Que dicen?

Asta el próximo capitulo… que no se cuando saldrá… jajaja no tardara meses… se los aseguro.. a lo mas 1 semana… quien sabe.

¡Ya nee! ;3

PD: Por cierto estoy en una nueva obra de caps (generalmente escribo one-shots… nadie los conoce porque están en hojas… en mi cuaderno xD) ¿alguien quiere ser mencionado? O cosas así…

Cualquier duda… ¡A mi perfil!


	3. Nº 3

Mmm bueno aquí esta el ¡Ultimo capitulo! de esta pequeña obra… no habrá mas capítulos… así que no me insistan… y-y que ya tengo suficientes traumas (me metieron a un porta maletas para ir de viaje…) bueno ya casi estamos a final de año… y se me a pasado el cumpleaños del Moyashi-kun (que dicen que es el 25… el día en que Mana lo adopto) será para la otra… y bueno me preparare porque para el cumple de Kanda-sama lo are ¡en Grande! Jajaja

Amm bueno… como decía… me traumaron y no pude subirla antes… ¡oigan! Es horrible pasar una hora dentro de un porta maletas… bueno…

Respondo comentarios… bueno solo unos pocos xD

Ya… había uno de… **Diana**… pues… la verdad yo odio un poquito el AllenxLenalee… es como muy común… y pues KandaxLenalee (no es que me guste… pero es algo para variar ¿no?) bueno… y la verdad estoy dudando con esto del Lemon… me di cuenta… que soy demasiado inocente (jajaja) no me sale para nada… pero voy a intentarlo…

Y por ahí había uno de **Kurousagi** que comento algo de que había leído este fic en otra pag. Si, esta historia es mía, no soy Chibi-tan ya que ella es mi hermana, yo soy Perry que así me presente en alguna continuación de una obra que ella escribió, pero no continuó por que se fracturo los dedos. Yo utilice su cuenta para no hacer otra (jajjaa, floja)

Ella me dio su historia **Un Invierno Soleado**, pero yo le cambiare el titulo… porque es un poquitiiiiito malo jajaja y como que la historia no va para nada al titulo. Ya más adelante lo subiré….

Aquí esta el capitulo… intente hacerlo mas largito… pero no se si me resulto… no me odien… que planeo subir todo lo que he escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>Nº 3<strong>

Un grito recorrió toda la Orden, muchos pensaron que podría se Allen otra vez y otros pensaron que podría ser Komui que había encontrado a su hermana, pero la gran mayoría de los habitantes lo ignoraron y continuaron con sus deberes. La onda expansiva, invisible, del grito llego débilmente asta los sensibles y pequeños oídos de un niño de largos cabellos negro azulados y de finos rasgos orientales. Se levanto de golpe al reconocer aquellas voces.

-Lavi… - reconoció primeo y luego contuvo un poco el aliento - ¡Lenalee! - la llamo un poco asombrado, ya que el sabía que ella no gritaba a menos de que fuese para llamarle la atención a Lavi, Allen y a el cuando se peleaban y ya estaba arta de oírlos pelear. Pero nunca la había oído gritar de esa manera en la Orden. Salio corriendo de su cuarto para buscar el sitio de donde provenía en grito, preguntando en el camino a cualquiera que se le cruzaba.

Nadie le daba la respuesta que sus oídos querían oír, todo era un "no lo escuche" o un "tal vez fue Komui", alterándolo aun más. Corrió un poco más y visualizo algo blanco y corrió un poco más rápido. Una vez detrás de él, lo llamo.

-¡Oi, Moyashi! - le grito. Allen se devolvió enojado al reconocer la voz… aunque un tanto infantil.

-¡Es Alle…n - su voz fue perdiendo fuerza al no visualiza en ningún lado a Kanda - ¿Kanda? - busco con la mirada por los alrededores - mmh jure haberlo escuchado…

-¡No seas idiota, Moyashi! Mira… abajo… - sabía que nada bueno saldría de la boca de Allen, por lo que preparo a sus oídos y se prometió contar asta diez. Allen bajo la mirada y se sorprendió, otra vez, por el tamaño del exorcista.

-¡¿Kanda? - profirió sorprendido - ¿tu también? - pregunto muy, muy sorprendido. Kanda lo miro extrañado, pero luego recordó que antes de quedar en ese estado, Lavi estaba junto a el.

-Seguro que ya te encontraste con el Baka-Usagi… - Allen asintió - oye, escuche un grito de Lenalee… - se avergonzó un poco al mostrar interés, pero logro disimularlo - ¿Dónde esta?... también oí a Lavi – su mirada recobro su frío acostumbrado.

-Mmh… Bueno… - pensó un poco - hace como una hora, por culpa de Lavi, Lenalee tuvo un accidente nada grave… y de seguro ahora están descansando en la enfermería.

-No creo que aya sido ese grito, porque lo escuche hace poco - se giro para volverse a la enfermería corriendo y Allen lo siguió, pero una mano detuvo la carrera de este ultimo.

-Pero que…

-¡No te escapes de tu trabajo Allen Walker! - le interrumpió la conocida, y a veces molesta, voz de Link.

-Rayos… - bufó molesto y devolviéndose por donde vino, protestando y gimoteando para sus adentros por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

Kanda entro corriendo a la sala donde Lavi y Lenalee dormían. Camino un poco y visualizo primero al pelirrojo que estaba con los ojos vendados y bien amarrado en la cama, cosa que lo tranquilizo, ya que el pensaba que Lenalee había gritado porque Lavi le habría echo algo que le molestara mucho (cosa que no se alejaba muuucho a la realidad). Camino un poco más y dio con la cama de Lenalee encontrándola profundamente dormida y con cortes en la cara y en los brazos, gruño para sus adentros y se prometió partir en dos al conejo ese después. Se acerco un poco más a la cama y a ella asta quedar frente a su cara.

-Lena…

-Shhh… - lo interrumpió el sonido.

-¡¿Qué?

-No la despiertes - advirtió una voz infantil y muy familiar - por favor, aun no.

-¿Usagi? - pregunto. Pensaba que estaba dormido… pero no. Luego reacciono a lo pedido. - ¿Por qué no?

-Aun no… deja que me recupere de los golpes primero - dijo casi gimoteando.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada… fue por culpa del intento de las enfermeras por quitarme la ropa - una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro - con todo el movimiento la cortina separadora se fue al piso y bueno… - freno en seco, una palabra mas y estaba muerto.

-¿Y…?

-Nada de que preocuparse… oye Yuu… creo que Lenalee es hija de los mismos ángeles… con esa fuerza y ese físico… ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? - sintió que se subía a su cama y hacía un movimiento brusco - ¿Qué…? ¡Cough! - Kanda lo pateo con tal fuerza que Lavi salio de su amarre cayendo al piso y deslizándose hasta llegar a la puerta - ¡Yuu! - le regaño, pero luego se percato de que estaba en el piso - ¿C-cómo le hiciste con el amarre? - creyó ver una sonrisa en la pequeña cara de Kanda, cosa que no le gusto para nada - no… olvídalo… no me digas… me iré a mi cuarto a descansar… - se acerco al pomo de la puerta pero luego volvió la mirada a Kanda – si Lenalee se despierta… no le digas donde estoy…

-Como digas - vio al pelirrojo desaparecer tras la puerta. Salto para bajar de la cama y luego se dirigió donde se encontraba Lenalee, se subió y se sentó en los pies de la cama de la china - _los inventos de esos idiotas no duran mucho… ya ah pasado mucho rato… ya debería estar por pasar el efecto_ - pensó, se había escondido casi todo el día para evitar comentarios de los curiosos y chismosos integrantes de la Orden. Ya paso media hora y el efecto no se iba, pero si el efecto del calmante que le aplicaron a Lenalee, quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y miro a todas direcciones intentando ubicarse. De repente su mirada choco con la de Kanda, quien la miraba fijamente. Trato de levantarse y sentarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero gracias a que aun quedaban rastros del calmante en su cuerpo la velocidad fue un poco más lenta. Lo miro sorprendida al ver que el japonés tenía el mismo tamaño que Lavi.

-Kanda… ¿tu…?

-Si - corto al adivinar la pregunta - fue por culpa del estupido conejo - miro en otra dirección ya que la mirada insistente de Lenalee lo comenzaba a incomodar.

-Lavi… - su voz sonó pesada. Kanda volvió su mirada a la china, se percato de que ella lo seguía mirando, pero con algo de pesadez.

-Ya lo cortare después… - volvió su mirada en otra dirección, la china lo seguía mirando. - Y tu… ¿cómo estas? - pregunto poco interesado… pero levemente ruborizado. Lenalee cambió su rostro enfadado a uno sorprendido y luego a uno de comprensión.

-Bien, no es nada de que preocuparse… gracias… Kanda - lo examinó de arriba abajo y sintió que un pequeño calor se situaba sobre sus mejillas - que monada - susurro, Kanda dirigió su sorprendida miada a Lenalee pero no hizo intento alguno por ocultar el rubor que se asomaba por sobre sus mejillas. El pequeño espadachín bufó y volteo rápidamente la mirada, provocando que la china suelte una tímida risa pero no pudo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. - pero así… pequeño… me gustas mas Kanda - se avergonzó por lo dicho, pero era solo para darse el lujo de ver a Kanda sonrojarse… cosa que así fue y que además la miraba sorprendido. Se regaño mentalmente por perturbarlo, pero así de pequeño (0% amenaza)… era un lujo que quería darse, uno que tal vez nunca más pueda.

-Tsk… - pero fue interrumpido por un estremecimiento que sufrió su cuerpo y el aire comenzó a hacerse pesado. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y ya mareado se dejo caer en la cama.

-¿Kanda? - pregunto inocente sin tener la menor idea de lo que se venía. Kanda comenzaba a sentir que sus fuerzas se iban y que su cuerpo tiritaba como si tuviese frío, mucho frío.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa? - gruño un poco mas bajo y débil de lo normal, casi inaudible, ya que no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. El calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a irse, pero unos largos y calidos brazos lo rodearon brindándole el calor que se le escapaba.

-Tranquilo Kanda, no se que te sucede… pero… quédate así asta que pase - susurro Lenalee en su oído y, como si fuese un bebé, tomo a Kanda y lo acuno entre sus brazos y acomodo la cabeza de él en su pecho. Kanda sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba lentamente el calor, pero aun estaba muy frío - estas muy frío.

-Tsk… esto… debe ser por… el invento… de Komui… Lavi… debe estar… igual - sintió que su corazón se estrujaba - ¡ugh…! Maldición… - ahora un calo insoportable cubrió su cuerpo. Luego sintió que su piel se estiraba gracias a que los huesos hacían lo mismo - hace calor… - murmuro sofocado. Lenalee soltó un poco el cuerpo de Kanda y notó como lentamente crecía. Lo recostó y se levanto de la cama, Kanda comenzó a jadear por una inoportuna fiebre, de repente un pensamiento choco en su mente.

-_Si esta creciendo… esas ropas le molestaran_ - pensó, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar - _si se las saco ahora… me matara después… pero… no lo puedo dejar así…_ - rápidamente llevo sus manos a la camisa laga que usaba el japonés, soltó la cuerda que usaba como cinturón y en un rápido movimiento quitó la camisa. Se detuvo al ver el torso del pequeño Kanda, enterneciéndose - muy gruñón, frío y huraño, pero eso no quita que sea toda una monada ahora - susurro tiernamente. Luego bajo mas la mirada - bueno… eso le molestara aun mas - cerro los ojos y rápidamente saco las ultimas dos prendas y lo tapo con las sabanas - bueno… ya esta… perdóname Kanda… pero tenía que hacerlo.

-No importa… después… me lo cobrare… - decía entre jadeos, ya casi le costaba respirar y Lenalee le dio un poco de agua.

-Kanda… - comenzó a temer por su vida, pero se alejo un poco y con unas vendas mojadas le humedeció la frente - iré por ropa tuya… no tardo - se volteo, pero la mano de Kanda le tomo la camisa de la china, deteniéndola.

-No… - pero no alcanzo a decir más ya que Lenalee le dio un beso en la frente.

-Dije que no tardaré - le sonrió. Se volteo y salio corriendo de la enfermería para ir en busca de las prendas del japonés. Corrió hasta llegar al centro de la planta y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, activo sus Dark Boots, y salto en esa dirección, pasando los pisos con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Hmmmmm! Le dejare un capitulo mas… ¿ya? Para no se… solo es que no quiero escribir mas hoy día jajajajaj perdónenme!<p>

Piff… ya nos leemos… oh! Por cierto!

**¡LEAN AQUÍ!**

**Necesito ayuda para hacer un one-shot… por favor tengo el mail en mi perfil… ¡créanme! Necesito ¡ayuda! T-T **


	4. Nº 4

**¡BIENVENIDOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "El Cuerpo Del Deseo"! **

Ojalá les guste este ultimo capitulo al igual que los anteriores capítulos jeje me esforcé mucho… la verdad quería que fuese más hot… pero aun no es el momento para esta pareja… tal vez en mi siguiente (que no es 100% mía) historia pase algo mas… además que descubrí que soy demasiado inocente como para escribir algo tan… así… u/u

¡Ok! ¡Me demore! Y subí otra historia… pero no me culpen… la otra ya estaba lista… esta aun no… imagínense que recién la termine de pasar al pc… xD

Gommen… amm debo responder comentarios ¿no? Bien… no lo are porque no tengo Internet… y la estoy subiendo en el pc de una amiga… créanme… no pude leer los comentarios…

T-T ¡soy pobre! ¡No tengo dinero para pagar la entupida Internet! Y mi amiga es un amor que me permite subir la historia… pero no leer comentarios… (La muy tacaña…)

**Disclaimer: D Gray Man no me pertenece… es de Katsura…** (Olvide su otro nombre… la verdad no distingo entre nombre y apellido -.-)

**Advertencia:** alguno que otro error ortográfico… jajaja seh soy mala para esto… ¡que haría sin ti! ¡Microsoft Word!

Bien esperaron mucho por esto… así que no retraso más…

* * *

><p><strong>Nº 4<strong>

Una vez en el piso de los dormitorios, Lenalee se dirigió a la habitación de Kanda entrando y, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, prosiguiendo a buscar en el antiguo armario, las prendas necesarias. Una vez fuera del cuarto, la peliverde se acercó al barandal de piedra de la planta para saltar, pero fue sorprendida por una queja ahogada; se detuvo para cerciorarse que solo había sido producto de su mente, pero al escucharla otra vez su cuerpo automáticamente se movió en dirección de la queja oída.

-_Estoy segura que proviene desde una habitación…_- pensaba mientras buscaba con la mirada. Sus ojos repasaron una por una las puertas de las habitaciones, pero luego recordó que Lavi estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kanda - Lavi… - susurro y se encamino a la habitación del pelirrojo, pero Bookman le corto el paso.

-Señorita Lena… Lavi esta bien - se adelanto adivinando el interrogatorio que la china lo sometería - no se preocupe. El efecto de la poción ya debe estar pasando - observa a Lenalee y luego se vuelve a la puerta - seguro que el dueño de esas prendas lo está esperando.

-Si… pero…

-Señorita Lena… - la volvió a interrumpir - será mejor que valla - se volvió y le sonrió.

-Esta bien… - contesto dubitativa y se volteo para seguir su camino. Bookman, por su parte, entro en la habitación visualizando a Lavi acostado en la cama con el torso desnudo, sudado y dormido. Sus cabellos rojizos, se pegaban en su cara y en la almohada, húmedos gracias al sudor de la fiebre, su torso, desnudo y bien trabajado, húmedo daba una excelente vista: músculos bien formados, pero no exagerados, y firmes, una que otra cicatriz no muy marcada, y aquella piel levemente bronceada.

-Será mejor que la señorita Lenalee no te vea ahora, mocoso mega playboy.

-Eres todo un caso, viejo… - rió sin ganas por el cansancio, pero si le hacía gracia - _ayudar a Yuu a cortar en dos a Komui no sería tan mala idea, después de todo._ - luego de todo por lo que había pasado… tal vez cortarlo en dos sea poco. Lavi abrió su único y cansado ojo color esmeralda y miro a Bookman - vi…viejo… que son esos accesorios - soltó una carcajada recuperando el animo - no tienes derecho a llamarme "mega playboy" si tu eres el "conejito" - volvió a reír con burla.

-Veo que tu cuerpo ya volvió a la normalidad - intento ignorar lo dicho, pero el leve rubor en sus mejillas decían lo contrarío - descansa, que después tienes que ayudarme a empacar - le ordeno ya mas serio.

-Si, viejo - no contesto mas que eso, se dio la vuelta y se durmió. Estaba muy cansado gracias a la repentina fiebre y eso Bookman lo podía entender.

Lenalee ya había llegado a la puerta de la enfermería, golpeo antes de entrar pero entro sin esperar respuesta; se acerco a la cama donde había dejado a Kanda y suspiro aliviada al encontrarlo todavía ahí, dormido. Camino hacia el y notó que se había desatado la cola y sus cabellos caían cubriendo por completo la almohada y algunos mechones se pegaron sobre su cara. Como por instinto materno, su mano se dirigió a quitar aquellas mechas húmedas del rostro del chico, para que no le molestaran, pero el acto reflejo del japonés retuvo con fuerza la mano de la fémina, asustándola.

-¡Ah! Kanda… - grito sorprendida y asustada. El espadachín comenzó a abrir sus ojos perezosamente y sintió que su mano apretaba fuertemente algo, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la dueña de la extremidad apresada.

-Tu… - susurro.

-Y-yo te traje tu ropa, Kanda… - interrumpió. Le señalo con un dedo de la otra mano donde había dejado las prendas, sintiendo de repente que sus mejillas poco a poco ardían - yo… es mejor que salga… - Kanda la miro interrogante - bueno… querrás vestirte y eso… y no creo que sea buena idea que yo este aquí… - se interrumpió al ver que el japonés se levantaba dejando ver su glorioso y bien formado torso; el efecto ya había pasado y el cuerpo de niño se había ido, ahora tenía en frente el cuerpo de un hombre. Se iba a retirar, pero una mano fuerte y a la vez suave la detuvo y luego vio que la distancia entre el y ella ya casi no existía - ¡K-kanda! - grito antes que su cara chocara con el amplio pecho del chico y luego sentir el suave tacto de las yemas de unos dedos en su barbilla, subiéndola.

-Así, en esta posición, pareces muy frágil… - le susurro acercándose lentamente hasta la cara de la china. - te dije que me la cobraría… y creo que ahora sería un buen momento - se dio el lujo de sentir como la respiración de Lenalee pasaba de tranquila a ser cortada y luego ir mas rápido.

-¿Kan…? - sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder cuando sintió una presión en sus labios; tanto su pulso, así como su respiración, se detuvieron de golpe, su piel se erizó y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Si, Kanda… Yuu Kanda la estaba besando lenta, tranquila y suavemente.

Ella siempre lo consideró una persona muy seria, de solo un punto de vista, que no se dejaba persuadir y que cosas como las que hacía ahora… no pasaban por su mente. Aunque también, así como todo ser humano, creía que tenía un lado sensible… pero nunca tan así.

El estilo de Kanda era torpe pero a Lenalee le gustaba, aunque fuese la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Lentamente comenzó a corresponderle, cerrando sus ojos de paso, se estaba dejando llevar aunque los labios del espadachín la guiaban a un juego que jamás había practicado y por ello se sentía un poco insegura. Con cada segundo que pasaba, los labios de Kanda se le hacía cada vez mas irresistible, la china se sentía incapaz de detenerse, aumentando la intensidad del beso, sorprendiendo a Kanda, pero este de inmediato le siguió el ritmo. El japonés tomo a Lenalee por la cintura y la ayudo a subir en la cama, por completo, para luego acomodarla en sus piernas y así ella quedar un poco mas alta, dando la sensación de que ella llevaba el mando. Las caricias, por parte del japonés, no se hicieron esperar, recorriendo suavemente la espalda de la china, mientras que esta enredaba sus manos en el cabello del chico. Un portazo los saco de ese maravilloso momento, separándose de inmediato e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Oye Allen!... ¡Lenalee no esta aquí! - grito Komui.

-¡¿Estas seguro, Komui-san? - se escucho la voz de Allen que se acercaba - Kanda vino a ver a Lavi y Lenalee… - la voz se detuvo en seco.

-Maldito moyashi - murmuro Kanda, pero una rápida mano de Lenalee lo silencio de inmediato y con un movimiento con la otra mano le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Komui-san… - continúo el alvino - … ni siquiera entraste…- pero fue interrumpido.

-Hermano, Allen-kun - los llamo Lenalee saliendo desde las cortinas - ¿Qué es este griterío? - llevo sus manos a sus caderas - Kanda esta dormido, venga vamos afuera. - los volteo y los empujo a la salida.

-Pero mi linda Lenalee ¿Qué hacías a sola con Kanda? - la miro incrédulo, pero luego llevo sus manos a su boca en un acto dramático - no… no me digas que… - no fue capas de terminar sus palabras.

-Hermano, solo sufrió la última etapa de tu invento y volvió a la normalidad, solo que la última etapa fue muy violenta y quedo muy agotado. Además fui por su ropa.

-Pero… tu… sola… con el… - aun con su drama.

-No paso nada, hermano - le sonrío, pero cambio rápidamente a una mas enojada - además todo esto es tu culpa - le apunto con el dedo - si no fuese por tus tonto inventos, no hubiésemos ahorrado todo esto.

-Lenalee tiene toda la razón, Komui-san. Esto es todo tu culpa - intervino Allen - de verdad no me importa que mi cabello este un poco mas largo porque puedo luchar, pero Lavi y Kanda no pueden por su tamaño…

-¡Cierto! - interrumpió Lenalee, arrinconando mas a Komui - ¡¿que sucedería si nos atacan otra vez? Lavi y Kanda no podrían ayudar - le regaño muy enojada y dejando a su hermano con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, que logro disimular.

-Pe-pero… ¡tú estabas con él! - chillo dramático, pero los brazos de alguien lo tomaron del cuello y lo comenzaron a arrastrar - ¡¿eh? ¡¿Reever? ¡No! ¡Espera…! ¡Mi linda Lenalee…! ¡No…!

-¡Suficiente! Supervisor… ya se ah retrasado demasiado y hay mucho que trabajar - Reever miro a los jóvenes y se despidió sonriente - hay mucho trabajo… discúlpenme…

-No pasa nada Reever-san - dijeron unísono Lenalee y Allen. Vieron a Komui hacer su acto dramático hasta que se alejó lo suficiente para ya no oírlo.

-Mi hermano es muy difícil… - suspiro aliviada.

-Lenalee… - la llamo Allen con ojos de punto y raya **(*)**. Lenalee volteo a verlo.

-Dime

-Nada… es solo que no estoy conforme… solo es una idea mía…

-Vamos, Allen-kun, dime…

-Es que hace ya tiempo que lo veo… pero es algo… te gusta Kanda ¿Verdad? - sus mejillas se ruborizaron a la vez por lo directo de la pregunta.

-A-Allen-kun - tartamudeo un poco, no esperaba esa pregunta. Quería decirlo, a su mejor amigo… pero algo la frenaba… ¿vergüenza? Lo que sea no la dejaba tranquila… pero tenía que sacárselo del pecho ya estaba que gritaba de felicidad, gritar ¡Kanda me beso! Y se dio ánimos internos para poder soltarlo - bueno… yo… hay algo que quiero contarte Allen-kun… - pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaba a arder más y más. Allen la invito a sentarse y ella lo siguió.

-Bien… te escucho… - por alguna razón se sentía algo incomodo ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

-Etto… bueno… a mi… Kanda… a mi… eh… yo… - sus mejillas ya no ardían… si no mas bien dolían mientras que el resto de la cara estaba hecha un mar de lava bien caliente. Allen sonrío y le tomo las manos.

-Tranquila, Lenalee… yo pude imaginarlo… aunque las miradas que le dedicabas a él eran mas que obvias - río un poco, pero eso a Lenalee le avergonzó más aun.

-Allen-kun… siento que si no lo grito ahora… se me reventara el corazón - Allen le comprendió y la animo a que lo hiciera, pero era muy vergonzoso. - esta bien… - suspiro y luego levanto la mirada firmemente - Allen-kun… ¡Me gusta Kanda! - grito justo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrían mostrando a un Kanda enojado y luego muy pero muy sorprendido. - ¿eh? - la china se avergonzó aun más ¿la tierra se podría abrir justo bajo ella para luego tragarla? ¡Y que sea ya!

Kanda, aun cansado por la fiebre, se decidió a caminar, aunque algo torpe, a su habitación.

-¡Oye Kanda! - le grito Allen, el aludido se detuvo.

-Creo que es mejor que valla a mi habitación - dijo secamente.

-¿Qué no te importa lo que sienta Lenalee por ti?

-Esto no te importa Moyashi

-Es Allen, y es por ella, claro que me importa. - pero un brazo le detuvo.

-Espera, Allen-kun… gracias - le sonrío - Kanda… ¿podría hablar contigo… ahora?

-Como digas… - Lenalee sonrío y Allen quedo un poco inconforme. Kanda se fue en el mismo paso torpe, pero más rápido.

-Lenalee…

-Allen-kun… de verdad, muchas gracias, pero tengo que aclarar esto… y por favor… mantenlo en secreto… todo esto…

-Esta bien… solo que si el te hace sufrir… deberás dejarme patearlo hasta cansarme - Lenalee asintió algo dudosa, pero igual lo hizo. Ambos miraron la dirección que Kanda había tomado y luego Allen volteó a ver a la peliverde, apoyo su mano en el hombro de esta y le sonrió - Animo… Lenalee.

-Gracias… Allen-kun - le sonrió ella también y se encamino a la habitación del japonés.

Quería hablar con él, quería saber si le correspondía de la misma manera o no. Sabía que Kanda es un hombre de pocas palabras… pero ¿besarla así sin más?… y luego ¿irse sin dar explicación alguna? ¿Que se suponía que ella debía pensar? ¿Cómo lo debía interpretar?

Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para percatarse de que ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación del mayor, quien estaba parado frente a ella observándola y contando los minutos en que esta tardara en reaccionar al verse ya frente a el.

Lenalee ahora pensaba que ya era muy tarde y que tal vez sea mejor que descansara y en un par de horas más buscaría a Kanda y lo encararía. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando la china dio un respingo y subió la mirada encontrándose de frente con Kanda que la miraba fijamente, con un una ceja alzada; estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con lo brazos cruzados.

-¡K-Kanda! - grito sorprendida, luego miro en todos direcciones - y-yo pensaba ir a mi habitación… - se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor - pero… no se porque… estoy aquí…

-Ajam… - con tono de poca gana.

-Bueno… - comenzó a girar el cuerpo - será mejor que… - pero sintió un agarre y que la arrastraban dentro de la habitación - ¿Kanda? - estaba sorprendida y algo asustada. Kanda la soltó y se devolvió para cerrar la puerta.

-Dime - dijo secamente.

-Yo solo quería descansar… pero no se porque llegue aquí… - se volteó para ver la cara del espadachín, pero notó que los ojos de Kanda tenían un brillo extraño que internamente le decía que Kanda no le había creído nada. Cerró los ojos y suspiro - esta bien… pero que quede claro que esto lo quería hablar mañana… pero ya que insistes… - comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y las manos comenzaron a temblarle, se volteó a ver a Kanda y, pasando por su nerviosismo, le dedico una mirada segura - no quiero que pienses que siento esto desde hace un par de minutos… la verdad yo siempre te eh visto como alguien mas importante… que mi propia "familia" - bajo por unos segundos su mirada, pero la volvió a subir - desde que llegaste a la Orden… tu presencia nunca paso desapercibida por mi. Créeme que siempre te eh querido… pero nunca lo dije… porque nunca supe que era ese sentimiento en realidad y no sabía como enfrentarlo y menos sabía que significaba. - hizo una pausa, no sabía si se estaba explicando bien, la palabras salían solas por su boca **(**)** - lo que quiero decir es que siempre te quise, mas que al resto, y nunca me di cuenta… hasta que me besaste, Kanda - tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, sus piernas estaban temblando y avisaban que en cualquier momento dejarían de hacer su labor. Junto sus manos en sus piernas y se quedo mirando, interesadamente, a la nada. Sintió que el japonés se movía, un sentimiento de angustia o ansiedad la invadió, su pecho se apretó y su garganta le exigió que expulsara rápido aquello que quería decir… - ¡Kanda…! Yo… yo… ¡Te quiero! - gritó por fin con las mejillas coloradas. Sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a su pecho buscando refugio, su corazón latía a mil y casi podía sentir que se le saldría del pecho si no se tranquilizaba ahora. Lenalee se quedo callada un momento, Kanda se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella, iba a hablar pero la china no lo dejo - Kanda… yo solo… yo solo quiero saber que siente tu por mi… - cerró los ojos… ya no podía con tanta vergüenza… esto era demasiado.

Una de las cejas de Kanda hizo un tic, pero rápidamente tomo una de las manos de Lenalee y con no mucha fuerza **(***)** la jaló para que se levantara y quedara mas a su altura. Tan pronto como la china levanto la cara para mirar, con extrañeza, al japonés por tan brusco acto, este apretó más su mano y con la otra rodeo la estrecha cintura de la fémina. Acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica para sentir aquel embriagante aroma, pero se desvío un poco a su oído.

-Sabes que no lo are así de fácil… - susurro, dejando que su aliento chocara con el oído de la china, creando un recorrido eléctrico en la piel de Lenalee. Volvió al cuello de la china y mientras inhalaba, nuevamente, el aroma de ella, su nariz rozaba lentamente el cuello provocando que la piel, de la peliverde, se erice otra vez. Luego de jugar un poco, se alejo de aquel fino cuello para luego subir y apoderarse de aquellos labios que, por alguna razón, se le hacen tan adictivos, tan así como una droga. La china no se quedaba atrás, intentaba seguirle el paso, pero ya quería llevar el mando, por lo que de ves en cuando apasionaba mas aquel, en un inicio, inocente beso. Ya no podían más, el aire hacía falta, pero ninguno cedía, querían estar así un tiempo más, pero ya los pulmones reclamaron su alimento obligándolos a separarse.

-Pensé… que… "no lo arias tan fácil" - decía aun recuperando el aliento e imitando la ronca voz del espadachín. Una sonrisa picara apareció en los labios de Lenalee, colgándose del cuello de Kanda - pero… soy feliz - apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul - nunca dices nada… pero lo demostraste… y me eso me hizo muy feliz… gracias Kanda - se apego mas al pecho del chico. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados, el día había sido muy agitado y ya no podían más. Kanda tomó a Lenalee entre sus brazos y la levantó llevándola a la cama para que durmiera, no le importaba dormir en el piso o en la silla por lo que simplemente la dejo y se volteó, pero un jalon en su camisa lo detuvo.

-Duerme conmigo… también estas cansado - se hizo a un lado y abrió la cama invitándolo a acostarse.

-Tu hermano no lo aprobará - como si le importara, se volteo completamente y se metió en la cama, Lenalee se acomodo en el pecho del espadachín y el paso su brazo `por el hombro de la china apegándola mas a el. - Buenas noches - susurro casi imperceptiblemente.

-Buenas noches - respondió Lenalee quedándose dormida al instante, seguida de Kanda.

* * *

><p>(*) Ojos de punto y raya: (¬¬)<p>

(**) En realidad… yo no sabía si me estaba explicando bien kajkajakja solo escribí xD

(***) No se necesita mucha fuerza cuando de jalar mujeres se trata xD (eso dijo mi ex…)

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME! Jeje de verdad los quiero mucho (emoción y lagrimas) nos leemos en mi otro fic… y comenten jajaja no sean malos xD


End file.
